Lawn weeds are usually killed by chemical treatments. However, chemicals harm the environment; and chemicals cost money. Shears have generally not been used to kill weeds.
The use of shears for cutting grass is well known. Shears are used to cut grass to provide an attractive lawn. However, when weeds are cut it is desirable that they be cut close to the ground in order to kill them. With normal shears the grass in the presence of the weeds will be cut too short, and the grass will die.
A device is needed which will cut the weeds close to the ground without cutting or harming the grass.
The present invention describes a shear mounted on a lawn mower for cutting weeds close to the ground before the lawn mower cuts the grass at a normal height. Shears have been mounted on lawn mowers before, but were designed to cut tall grass so the lawn mower could cut the grass at a normal height in one pass of the mower. With the present invention, the shear blades are adjusted to a wide separation which cut the stiff shanks of a weed, but do not cut the grass. The grass simply folds over between the blades.